


[Podfic] Taking Flight

by bat_hawk



Category: Inception (2010)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Bottom!Eames, Dragons, F/F, F/M, Non-traditional Relationship, Switching
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-02
Updated: 2014-10-02
Packaged: 2018-02-19 15:27:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 49
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2393456
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bat_hawk/pseuds/bat_hawk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Arthur had Impressed a bronze dragon at Hatching and Eames a green. They had different lives now. And if Eames chose for whatever reason not to pursue him as a bedmate, well, that was his right.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic] Taking Flight

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Taking Flight](https://archiveofourown.org/works/580478) by [annejumps](https://archiveofourown.org/users/annejumps/pseuds/annejumps). 



> Many thanks to annejumps for letting me record her work, even though it's been I think multiple years now since I started this project. What is my life. I rediscovered the file yesterday, re-recorded the five seconds of audio that needed re-recording, and finished it up. Why it took me years to do this, I will never know. I have ascertained from this journey that I may not be the best podficcer, haha.

Text Version: [Taking Flight](http://archiveofourown.org/works/580478)

Author: [annejumps](http://archiveofourown.org/users/annejumps/pseuds/annejumps)

Download Link: [MediaFire](http://www.mediafire.com/listen/aaosbpd0t44bwvu/Taking_Flight.m4a), 23 MB, m4a file. And [here's an mp3](http://www.mediafire.com/listen/kn2ukcqzahga9c7/Taking_Flight.mp3), if you prefer that.

Length: 00:48:51

Lovely artwork by the wonderful aya, who sadly seems to have disappeared in the years since I got her permission to use her art.

[ ](http://www.mediafire.com/listen/aaosbpd0t44bwvu/Taking_Flight.m4a)


End file.
